Game of destiny
by minifantome
Summary: OS. Elle s'approcha, plantant ses yeux dans les siens, le défiant. Elle souriait. Une mèche auburn s'échappa de son chignon et caressa sa joue, insolente. "Félicitations." Sa voix avait tremblé, il en était sûr.
1. Don't mess with destiny

**Titre** : Game of destiny

**Rated** : T

**Résumé** : OS. Elle s'approcha, plantant ses yeux dans les siens, le défiant. Elle souriait. Une mèche auburn s'échappa de son chignon et caressa sa joue, insolente. «Félicitations.» Sa voix avait tremblé, il en était sûr.

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Merci à tous, je vous adore, vous êtes géniaux !**

* * *

Il avait toujours été lâche. Aujourd'hui, en croisant son regard glacial dans le miroir, il comprit que jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'avait autant prouvé qu'il ne valait rien. Il remonta le menton dans un signe de victoire qui lui parut si peu approprié qu'il eut envie de rire. Il n'était rien. Une goutte d'eau dans cet immense océan. Il avait essayé de gagner. Et il était sur le point de perdre.

.

Il entra sans frapper. Elle se retourna, le journal à la main. Son visage était vide de toute expression, blanc. Il aurait voulu qu'elle le supplie avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche mais elle était bien trop fière pour le faire. Elle se contenta de le dévisager, ses yeux chocolat plantés dans les siens. Ils brillaient d'une lueur de défi.

Il déglutit. Elle posa le journal sur la table avec indifférence et attrapa une plume pour écrire sur son parchemin.

« Je n'ai pas le choix ».

Les mots s'étaient embrouillés dans sa gorge. Ils se pressaient les uns derrière les autres, se poussant vers la sortie en espérant ne pas être entendus.

Elle trempa tranquillement sa plume dans l'encre et commença à gratter le papier corné. Elle faisait toujours comme s'il n'était pas là lorsqu'il la blessait. C'était la seule façon qu'elle avait de se protéger de lui.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il espérait qu'elle comprendrait qu'il n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle n'accepterait pas. Parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait ça. Elle se serait battue pour ce en quoi elle croyait. Lui ne savait pas faire cela.

Elle releva la tête brusquement, sa chevelure ondoyant autour de son visage crispé par la colère. Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle laissait ressortir sa rage dans sa forme la plus pure.

« Sors. » Lui dit-elle en serrant sa plume entre ses doigts si fort que ses jointures en blanchirent.

« Hermione…

-Tire-toi, espèce de cafard ! Hurla-t-elle en se levant d'un coup.

-Attends…. »

Elle plongea les mains dans les plis de sa robe et sortit froidement sa baguette magique. Toute trace d'indifférence avait disparu de son visage. Elle pointa le bout de bois sur le visage de Drago et lui annonça placidement :

« Si tu ne pars pas maintenant, je t'épluche le visage. »

Il aurait pu riposter. Il aurait pu mentir. Il aurait pu l'attaquer. Il en fut incapable. Ses pieds, comme deux automates obéissants, se murent d'eux-mêmes vers la sortie. Il ferma la porte aussi doucement qu'il le pu et transplana.

Hermione Granger s'effondra sur sa chaise. Sa main se mit à trembler. Elle lâcha sa baguette et posa son visage sur ses mains. Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues paraissaient ne jamais vouloir se tarir.

.

.

Il resserra la cravate qui lui étranglait le cou comme une corde. Il montait sur l'échafaud qui représentait sa vie. Rien, dans tous les choix qu'il avait fait ces derniers temps, ne lui semblait logique.

Astoria s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle sourit. Ses traits s'éclairèrent. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille à qui on venait de faire le cadeau de ses rêves.

« Tu es beau. »

Il voulut répondre mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Ses mots s'étaient asséchés depuis qu'elle l'avait mis dehors.

.

Elle avait amassé ses affaires et les avaient jeté par la fenêtre. C'était trop cliché pour elle, mais elle se moquait des clichés puisqu'ils en étaient un, désormais.

Il se souvenait avoir attrapé son poignet. Elle, comme une tigresse, l'avait rejeté, le regard flamboyant de haine. Il savait que la colère et le ressentiment étaient corrosifs et pourtant il se sentit incapable d'avoir mal. Comme insensible à la douleur, il s'approcha d'elle, toujours plus près, et la serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

Il sentait son petit corps se débattre et il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Ses poings le frappaient, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau pour le blesser mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'écarter d'elle. S'il le faisait maintenant, il savait qu'elle s'envolerait et ne reviendrait pas.

Ce petit oiseau rayonnant qu'il avait eu tant de mal à capturer. Un phœnix.

Son cœur battait bruyamment, se serrant à l'étouffer et provoquant un pincement persistant dans sa poitrine. Elle lui criait des insultes qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre. Qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, lui tenant les mains pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Il voulait la goûter encore une fois. Peut-être même pleurait-il. Il ne se souvenait plus. La saveur du sel sur ses lèvres était amère. Elle avait le parfum de la défaite.

Il avait failli toucher sa bouche.

Il l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas aperçu cette lueur de douleur et de désespoir dans les yeux d'Hermione.

Ses deux pupilles noires étaient humides. Les larmes qu'elle retenait menaçaient de couler, formant un rempart branlant au coin de ses yeux.

Plus il la touchait et plus il lui faisait mal. Parce qu'il l'avait abandonnée.

Il la lâcha et s'enfuit, ses vêtements froissés sous le bras.

Elle ravala la tristesse qui tiraient des flèches empoisonnées au creux de son cœur, pointa sa baguette magique sur le mur et, avec un hurlement de rage, fit éclater un miroir.

.

.

Le journal vola contre le mur et pris feu. Il attrapa son verre de whisky et le jeta à son tour. De toutes ses forces. Les éclats de verre atteignirent son visage et entaillèrent sa joue. Le sang. C'était une de ces choses qui les avait séparés. Qu'il haïssait. Ça et son rang. Sa promesse de mariage à Astoria.

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux gras qui tombèrent mollement sur son visage aristocratique. Ses yeux ternes et cernés fixèrent le vide. Il n'avait plus rien d'un prince. Il n'était plus rien.

Sa main tremblait depuis qu'il buvait. Astoria avait peur de lui. La date approchait. Et elle… Elle aussi… Allait se marier. Un sanglot lui échappa mais aucune larme ne coula.

Elle aurait pu choisir de rester seule et de lui offrir son corps le temps d'une nuit ou deux de temps en temps. Mais elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle était fière et courageuse. Elle n'était pas comme lui, qui se laissait tomber, abattre par la douleur. Elle se relevait. Elle luttait. Elle avançait alors que lui ne pouvait que reculer.

Hermione Granger et Seamus Finnigan.

Il poussa un cri de colère. La bouteille de whisky rejoignit le verre.

Astoria entra dans la pièce en courant. Son visage figé dans une expression de terreur était plein de larmes.

« je t'en prie, arrête. Drago, arrête… »

Sa voix se brisa. Il n'entendait pas ses mots. Dans sa tête résonnait uniquement la voix de cette femme qu'il aimait tant que cela le tuait. Cela le brûlait. Cela le détruisait.

_« Drago… Tu savais que les trolls étaient en fait des cousins biologiques des sorciers ? »_

_« Drago, Pattenrond a mangé un morceau de ta cravate. T'es pas fâché ?»_

_« Drago… Embrasse-moi, Drago. »_

Seamus la touchait. Il la touchait comme lui l'avait touchée. Il faisait tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Il agita sa baguette magique. La bouteille de whisky pur feu se ressouda comme par enchantement et atterrit dans sa main. Il la déboucha et le liquide ambré coula dans sa gorge.

Il était si lâche.

Il voulait oublier.

Un vertige l'envahi et il tomba sur le dos, heurtant durement le sol. La douleur irradia dans son corps mais disparu rapidement par petites vagues. L'alcool guérissait toutes les blessures.

Hermione ne disparaissait pas, pourtant. Et la cicatrice dans son cœur… Elle s'agrandissait chaque jour un peu plus comme si le sel de ses larmes rongeait sa plaie.

Astoria s'approcha de lui. Dans le brouillard de ses yeux, il voyait son regard écarquillé, déformé par la terreur. Pourtant jamais il ne lui aurait fait mal.

Sans doute regrettait-elle.

Tant mieux. Ils seraient deux.

.

.

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Lui glissa Seamus à l'oreille.

-Je t'aime. » Dit-elle d'une voix vide.

Hermione détourna les yeux. Elle ne pouvait plus aimer mais elle était encore capable de mentir.

.

.

Il s'en relevait petit à petit. Astoria prenait soin de lui, essuyait son visage trempé de sueur lorsqu'il était pris de tremblements à cause du manque d'alcool. Mais elle avait peur, il le sentait.

Elle avait vidé ses bouteilles dans le lavabo.

Cela l'avait fait sourire et lui avait donné envie d'étrangler Astoria.

C'était tellement moldu ce comportement… Hermione l'aurait fait elle aussi.

Hermione lui faisait encore mal, mais elle disparaissait de plus en plus. Elle n'était plus qu'un nuage dans son esprit, une douleur lancinante dans son cœur. Sans doute l'oubliait-il. Sans doute…

Astoria se blottit dans ses bras. Elle était maigre. Elle était rèche. Elle était comme une planche de bois entre ses mains.

Elle l'embrassa. Une grenouille qui s'écrase sur une plaque de verre. Il sentit le piquant de l'alcool le supplier. Il devait boire, il devait oublier.

.

.

Astoria était belle dans sa robe. Blanche, immaculée. Pure.

Elle s'avançait vers lui, heureuse. Jamais il ne l'avait vu sourire comme ça. Il ne pensait pas… Non… Etait-elle heureuse d'être la putain d'un Malefoy ? Etait-ce le titre qui lui donnait envie ou la coquille vide qu'il était devenu ?

Et elle. Elle devait avoir honte de lui. Pourtant elle était venue. Hermione. Hermione le regardait. Non, son regard le transperçait et voyait tout de lui, le mettait à nu. Et il aimait ça. Tellement.

_« Drago, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma robe ? »_

_« Drago, si tu veux voir mes seins tu n'as qu'à déboutonner ma chemise. »_

_« Drago, je t'aime. »_

_« Drago, c'est ton tour de faire à manger ! Tu crois que ton statut de sang-pur te sauvera de faire une béchamel ? Drago, n'utilise pas ta baguette ! »_

La douleur le foudroya. Son cœur palpitait. Il était à bout de souffle, réprimant son envie de plaquer sa main sur sa poitrine désormais brisée.

Astoria rayonnait de bonheur. Une planche de bois peinte en blanc. Hermione le regardait encore. Ses doigts étaient entrelacés à ceux de Finnigan.

« Voulez-vous épouser…. »

Pilote automatique. Désincarnation. Personnalité éventrée.

A quoi bon, de toute façon.

Elle n'appartenait à personne.

« Oui. »

La mort parait parfois tellement plus tentante que l'enfer.

.

Le champagne coulait à flot. Il en buvait un peu, mais pas trop. Il voulait rester conscient au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille.

Hermione.

Elle venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Sa robe tournoyant autour d'elle. Du rouge bien sûr. Quoi d'autre ? Le blanc l'aurait salie, elle qui était si loin d'être pure. Elle dont l'âme avait tant vécu.

Son sourire. Ses yeux. Elle plissa son nez en le regardant.

Par Salazard. Se noyer.

Elle s'approcha, plantant ses yeux dans les siens, le défiant. Elle souriait. Une mèche auburn s'échappa de son chignon et caressa sa joue, insolente.

« Félicitations. »

Sa voix avait tremblé, il en était sûr.

Elle s'éloignait déjà, son déhanché magnétique fendant la foule. Il était incapable de la retenir puisqu'il l'avait abandonnée. La souffrance était lancinante. Elle le frappait par endroit et si fort, si fort… Le noir envahissait son esprit, le tourmentait.

.

Il la suivi dans le bosquet qui entourait son manoir. Elle pleurait. Il le sentait. Au plus profond de lui, chaque centimètre de son corps souffrait avec elle. Elle sursauta quand il s'approcha et se retourna brusquement, la main plaquée sur sa bouche. Son regard était celui d'un animal sauvage pris au piège.

Il sentit des vertiges l'envahir. Elle était tellement… Elle était magnifique. Une pure beauté. L'incarnation de la vie et de son essence. La violence, le pouvoir… Cela n'était rien à côté de son courage, de sa volonté.

Elle hésita, chancelante, essuyant ses joues humides du revers de la main. Elle fit quelques pas. L'instant d'après, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

En lui, tout sembla reprendre des couleurs à l'instant où elle le toucha. Le monde recommença imperceptiblement à tourner. Les vertiges s'estompèrent. Le brouillard se dissipa. Il sentit son cœur s'éveiller, battre furieusement. Dans sa chaleur, tout paraissait si réel.

Jamais il ne pourrait cesser de l'aimer. Il pourrait seulement s'habituer à son absence.

L'instant d'après, elle le mordit, le griffa, l'insulta. Elle pleura dans ses bras, s'agrippant à sa chemise. Elle pesait de tout son poids entre ses bras. Il la serra de toutes ses forces. A lui briser les os.

« Je t'aime. »

Il savait qu'il la blessait mais il l'aimait tant, si fort, qu'il devait lui dire.

Elle le gifla. Il l'attrapa par les poignets et la colla contre un tronc d'arbre.

Elle était si belle, si vivante. Elle n'était pas une planche de bois.

La colère l'envahissait à présent et elle devenait de plus en plus sauvage, il le sentait. Elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, le regardant avec fureur.

Il sourit.

Cela l'étonna, elle qui prévoyait chaque événement à la seconde près ne savait pas prédire l'amour. Elle baissa sa garde. Il fondit sur sa gorge et l'embrassa. Elle poussa un gémissement douloureux et rejeta la tête en arrière. Sa peau était délicieuse et douce. Elle sentait bon. Il savait qu'elle en voulait plus. Tout son corps le suppliait de continuer.

Il voulait descendre, puis remonter, goûter son corps jusqu'à en devenir ivre. Grisé par ce nectar humain délicieusement enivrant. Mais il ne pourrait pas. Elle ne lui laisserait que trop peu de temps, il le savait. Elle détestait perdre ses moyens.

A peine eut-il eu cette pensée qu'elle remonta son genou assez haut pour qu'il sente l'avertissement.

Alors qu'il se reculait par réflexe, elle arracha sa chemise. Les boutons sautèrent. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et les laissa descendre jusqu'à son ventre. Elle le fixait avec le regard d'un animal. Ses yeux hypnotisaient les siens. Il sentait que ses jambes tremblaient. Elle avait faim de lui comme lui voulait la dévorer, il en était certain.

De minuscules picotements parcouraient son corps tout entier.

Continuer à l'aimer.

Elle soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche. Les mots le brûlèrent mais il devait la prévenir.

« Si tu ne pars pas maintenant, je te déshabille et je te fais ce qu'il ne sera jamais capable de te faire. »

Elle sourit, les joues rouges. Un instant, ce fût comme avant. Puis les larmes dévalèrent à nouveau de ses yeux et elle s'enfuit.

.

.

La lune de miel. La nuit de noce.

Astoria, petite planche de bois en sous-vêtements rêches. Elle se jeta sur lui, avide d'en obtenir plus. Ses yeux brillaient de désir. Peut-être amoureuse. Peut-être affamée de son affection. Peut-être…

Astoria le mordit dans le cou. Sa main glacée se faufila dans son dos. Il ne bougea presque pas, l'esprit ailleurs. Hermione.

Astoria enleva son soutien-gorge et fit descendre sa culotte en dentelle. Drago ne la regarda pas, les yeux dans le vide. Il aurait voulu pouvoir embrasser Hermione une dernière fois.

Astoria lui déboutonna le pantalon. Une puissante nausée le submergea.

Il se releva d'un bond, la laissant nue, sur le lit, les joues roses et les lèvres gonflées.

Pas ce soir. Ce soir était à elle.

.

Lorsqu'il transplana devant Hermione, elle était assise sur son lit en nuisette transparente. Il voyait tout d'elle. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Les courbes de son corps étaient chaudes et savoureuses, il en était certain. Aussi douces que pouvait l'être son esprit.

« Seamus et moi avions besoin de faire une pause. »

Sans doute savait-elle qu'il allait venir.

Drago fit quelques pas dans la pièce, hésitant. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, ne sachant que dire, ne sachant si elle accepterait ses mots. Ne sachant si elle le laisserait lui offrir le peu de temps qu'il lui restait.

« Je t'attendais Drago. »

Elle se pencha vers lui et caressa son visage. Dans ses yeux, aucune lueur de doute ne subsistait. Elle posa délicatement sa bouche sur la sienne et son cœur explosa.

.

Son corps portait les marques de son amour.

Elle l'avait mordu, griffé. Elle l'avait aimé toute la nuit, encore et encore. Peut-être que ces cicatrices disparaitraient aussi avec le temps. Il espérait qu'elles resteraient.

Elle se leva, entièrement nue dans la pénombre. Le soleil qui filtrait au travers des volets dessinait d'étranges dessins sur sa poitrine et son ventre. Elle ressemblait à une peinture. Elle n'avait pas l'air réel. Elle était trop belle pour cela.

« Tu vas t'en aller maintenant ? Sa voix était rauque et féminine.

-Oui. »

Elle ne baissa pas la tête. Elle resta fière.

« Je ne reviendrai pas Hermione.

-Je sais. Moi non plus.

-Je sais. »

Elle frissonna. Il tenta un ultime moment de vérité.

« Jamais je ne l'aimerai comme toi je t'aime. Jamais je ne pourrais lui faire ce que je t'ai fait. »

Elle tourna la tête, vacilla et disparu dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, il était parti. Et ce fut tout.

.

.

Hermione était enceinte. Seamus était heureux. Leurs alliances scintillaient. Leur vie quotidienne défilait. Les jours s'amoncelaient.

Et l'enfant de Drago grandissait dans le ventre d'Hermione. L'enfant de l'amour.

.

.

Astoria aimait son mari. Seamus aimait sa femme. Drago vivait dans un monde sans intérêt. Il s'était marié à un bout de bois qui parle. Tout en lui s'effondrait comme une masure délabrée.

Boire, boire. Toucher Astoria. Mettre un pied devant l'autre. Sourire à Astoria. Boire. Penser à Hermione.

Astoria ne méritait pas ça. Mais il n'était plus capable de penser à cela. Il n'était plus capable de rien.

.

.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir. Son fils lui donnait des coups de pieds et son ventre l'empêchait de se coucher comme elle voulait. Elle se mit sur le dos et repoussa la couette. Elle avait trop chaud et envie de bierraubeure.

« Comme ton père. Toujours en train de mettre le bordel dans ma vie. » Pensa-t-elle.

.

.

Astoria se déshabilla devant Drago, exposant ses atouts féminins à la lumière de la lampe de chevet. Il la serra contre lui. Elle pleura en silence, blottie contre son épaule. Il sentit le gouffre en lui s'étendre et l'avaler comme des sables mouvants.

.

.

Lorsqu'Ethan naquit, il était brun. Il avait les yeux gris.

« Comme mon grand-père. » Annonça Hermione.

Seamus pleura de joie. Drago but tellement qu'il fit un coma éthylique. Astoria se demanda si elle était stérile.

.

Le petit garçon regarda fixement sa mère. Encore trop jeune pour comprendre cette unique larme qui glissait sur la joue de celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Assez pur pour sentir le gouffre qui bouillonnait dans son cœur.

« Comme ton père, Ethan. Toujours en train de me faire les yeux doux alors que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour que je t'aime. » Pensa Hermione.

.

.

Les jours, les mois s'étaient succédé. Ethan avait deux ans. Il était toujours brun. Ses yeux restaient gris.

Au ministère, il était célèbre. Il souriait tout le temps. Sa maman la directrice du secteur des créatures magiques l'emmenait souvent au travail avec elle. Drago avait entendu parler de ce petit bonhomme. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de voir cet enfant.

Il avait fallu que ce soit aujourd'hui.

Hermione le portait dans ses bras. Il jouait avec ses cheveux. Il riait. Le tableau était sublime.

Hermione déposa son fils au sol. Ethan sauta dans les bras de son parrain Harry en riant. Harry le fit tourner dans les airs.

Elle avait changé. Elle avait vieillit. Mais en elle brillait le cœur d'une mère, la chaleur d'une femme. Elle était magnifique, comme toujours.

Drago détourna les yeux, brûlé par cette vision trop parfaite.

« Dis bonjour à monsieur Malefoy, dit Hermione à son fils en désignant Drago du doigt.

-Bonzour. » Fit Ethan avec son fameux sourire, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Le silence se fit.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Drago se figea.

« Bonjour. »

Son regard croisa celui d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons en tenant la main d'Ethan qui trottina à ses côtés.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir se trouvait devant lui. Tout ce qu'il avait abandonné pour vivre une vie vide de sens. Une vie qu'il ne vivait pas. Qu'il subissait.

C'est là qu'il comprit qu'en réalité, les choses perdaient de leur sens lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas logiques. C'est là qu'il saisit les conséquences de ses choix.

C'est là que son cœur s'effondra définitivement.

Hermione.

Ethan.

Ces yeux gris, c'était les siens.

* * *

**Cet OS peut compter un second chapitre… J'attends votre avis pour savoir si je le publie ou pas ;). **


	2. Play me like a game

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis très contente de voir que vous êtes beaucoup à vouloir une suite à cet OS. La voici donc… Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce second et dernier chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

* * *

_**DRAGOTUESAMOI **_: Je t'invite à lire ceci pour découvrir si ta demande va être honorée :).

_**Elodie-Malefoy **_: La voilà :).

_**Magoo**_ : Merci ! J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

_**Virginie**_ : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente car d'après ce que tu dis, même si tu n'aimes pas les fins tristes, tu as quand même apprécié ma fiction :). Si tu lis la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

_**lulu22xD **_: Merci Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

_**sabrina**_ : C'est vrai que c'est pas très gentil tout ça, espérons que ça s'arrange pour eux.

_**Moi**_ : Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait très plaisir :). Bonne lecture !

_**Ins**_ : Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour répondre à ta demande :). C'est vrai que notre ami Drago s'en est pris plein la tête :)… A toi de voir si la suite te plaît autant que le premier chapitre !

_**Honey**_ : Merci ! J'espère que la suite n'aura pas trop tardé pour toi :) !

_**Maybe **_: Merci à toi d'avoir laissé un commentaire :). J'espère que tu seras satisfaite par la suite et que les sentiments te paraitront toujours aussi bien décrits.

_**Lh42**_ : Ça fait un petit moment que je ne t'ai vu(e) :) je suis contente d'avoir un commentaire de ta part à nouveau. Je comprends, j'ai du mal avec les fins tristes aussi. Merci en tout cas, je suis contente que les sentiments de Drago aient été clairs !

_**Anonyme**_ : Merci :). Je suis curieuse de savoir si tu le préfères avec ou sans la suite.

_**Harmony**_ : Merci :). J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

_**Delphine**_ : Je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire :), j'espère que la suite te plaira :).

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Play me like a game**

* * *

L'alcool qui coulait délicatement et insidieusement dans sa gorge avait un goût encore plus âcre que d'habitude. Il lui arrachait les entrailles et le brûlait profondément. Il avait l'impression de désinfecter une blessure.

Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il aurait pu être en colère, mais il savait qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit pour ne pas le blesser davantage. Il aurait été incapable de faire machine arrière et de reconnaître son enfant.

Il enleva sa cravate et l'envoya valser sur le canapé, le regard vide.

Astoria entra dans la pièce. Il croisa ses yeux mornes, parfaitement assortis à son chignon strict. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres encore imbibées d'alcool.

Douce planche de bois.

Depuis tout ce temps, elle essayait encore de remuer le charbon qui aurait pu faire naître une flamme. Les mains d'Astoria parcoururent son dos fatigué et tendu. Son regard suppliait Drago de lui céder.

Il s'abandonna à cette caresse tant bien que mal. Il soupira, se pencha légèrement en arrière. Il sentait les pouces tendus de sa femme lui masser les épaules. Elle s'appliquait, concentrée. Ça lui faisait mal. Ses muscles restaient désespérément contractés. Sa main trembla encore.

Finalement, il repoussa doucement Astoria. Il ne pouvait plus.

.

.

Seamus entra dans la cuisine d'un pas fatigué. Hermione était en train de cuisiner, l'esprit ailleurs. Ses yeux fixaient un point invisible par la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit, déjà.

Son mari se glissa derrière elle et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il renifla l'odeur qui s'échappait de la casserole avec un froncement de nez appréciateur.

« Ça a l'air bon. »

Hermione sourit tristement. Son poignet tourna encore et encore la mixture épaisse qui reposait dans le récipient.

Seamus l'embrassa dans le cou. Il passa la main sur son visage, observant les épaules voutées de sa femme.

« Je vais enlever ma robe de sorcier. Préviens-moi quand le diner est prêt. »

Ils s'ennuyaient tellement tous les deux.

.

.

Drago attrapa la valise qu'il avait préparée et quitta la pièce. Etrangement, elle ne pesait presque rien. Sa vie avec Astoria se résumait à quelques chemises, trois robes de sorcier et un grimoire.

En passant dans le couloir, il hésita. Finalement, il retira doucement son alliance et la posa sur la commode qui trônait dans le hall.

Sa femme attrapa le petit anneau doré et le serra convulsivement entre ses doigts glacés. Son regard reflétait une tristesse immense et, surtout, de l'incompréhension.

« Drago, non, je t'en prie… Je peux tout arranger. Je ferai des efforts, je…

-Astoria, tu sais très bien que je ne t'aime pas. Il n'y a rien qui pourra changer ça.

-Mais Drago…. Moi je t'…

-Nott est amoureux de toi depuis la troisième année à Poudlard.

-Je ne veux pas…

-Et… Astoria… Merci pour tout. Merci d'avoir essayé. »

Drago claqua la porte derrière lui. Tandis qu'il sentait une puissante bouffée de liberté l'envahir, Astoria, debout dans son salon, resta interdite. Elle s'assit le canapé et, prise d'un soubresaut, fondit en larmes.

.

.

Hermione ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle fut étonnée lorsqu'il frappa à la porte.

Elle ouvrit.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il sembla ne s'être passé qu'une minute depuis qu'Ethan avait été conçu.

Puis le temps les rattrapa. Drago vit les plis soucieux sur le visage d'Hermione, son ventre qui semblait un peu plus dodu. Hermione aperçu les cernes sous les yeux de Drago, le tremblement de sa main gauche.

Il la poussa presque pour entrer de force.

La voir lui faisait encore tellement mal qu'il fuit ses yeux, comme un gamin prit en faute.

Elle lui bloqua le passage du mieux qu'elle put, lui jetant un regard assassin. Elle attendait des explications.

« Je veux voir mon fils ».

Deux secondes s'écoulèrent. Il crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, à hurler, le jeter dehors. Finalement, elle secoua légèrement ses boucles brunes et s'effaça pour le laisser rentrer.

La maison était telle qu'il imaginait le lieu de vie d'Hermione. Petite, confortable, douce, colorée, chaleureuse. Son regard s'attarda sur les photos de famille qui ornaient triomphalement le mur du couloir.

« Ethan, viens mon chéri. »

Elle ne lui avait pas laissé plus de temps pour l'inspection. Ethan dévala l'escalier.

Ses yeux.

Il s'arrêta devant Drago.

« Bonzour.

-Bonjour Ethan. »

Sa voix tremblait un peu.

Ils étaient là, tous les trois. Lui et sa famille. Il secoua la tête, s'agenouilla devant Ethan. Sourit.

Hermione s'abaissa à son tour à la hauteur du petit garçon. Elle passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.

« On va se promener avec Drago, Ethan ? »

.

Elle portait une robe courte à fleur. Adolescente, elle aurait paru fraiche et innocente. Adulte, elle avait l'air provocant. Elle marchait à ses côtés d'un pas aérien, ignorant le regard brûlant qui pesait sur elle. La robe caressait le bas de ses jambes tandis qu'elle tenait la main de son fils.

Drago la trouva si belle qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

.

.

Drago était allongé sur le luxueux lit de sa chambre d'hôtel. La bouteille de whisky pur feu était juste à côté de lui, sur la table de chevet. La lumière de la lampe de chevet éclaira les reflets mordorés du liquide qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Il saisit le contenant par le goulot, se leva et s'approcha de la poubelle.

La bouteille finit par tomber au milieu des déchets.

Il n'en aurait plus besoin désormais.

.

.

Drago frappa à la porte. Hermione ouvrit. Son regard s'agrandit.

« Tu…

-Ouais… Je sais… Mais les shorts en été c'est bien. »

Des vêtements de moldus. Elle sourit. Un tel vrai sourire qu'il sourit à son tour. Elle rougit. Baissa la tête.

Drago fit un pas ou deux. Il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

Elle se recula pour le laisser entrer.

« Il dort encore. Dit-elle à mi-voix. Tu veux du café ? »

.

La cuisine d'Hermione ressemblait à tout le reste. Petite mais coquette, accueillante. Personnalisée.

Drago resta debout, ne sachant trop que faire. Il la regarda s'affairer, utilisant un drôle d'appareil moldu pour produire le liquide noir à l'odeur de café. Il était hypnotisé par le balancement de ses hanches lorsqu'elle marchait.

Tout son être lui criait de s'approcher et de coller son ventre contre son dos, de prendre ses cheveux entre ses doigts et de les dégager en arrière pour pouvoir… Embrasser son cou.

Hermione frissonna et se retourna d'un coup vers Drago, deux tasses de café à la main.

.

Ils burent le breuvage, face à face. Drago demanda des nouvelles du travail d'Hermione. Elle raconta les difficultés qu'elle avait à être directrice, fronçant les sourcils pour exprimer tel ou tel problème. Elle s'interrogea sur Drago. Il lui dit qu'il avait postulé chez les langues de plomb.

Hermione souleva un sourcil interrogateur. Non, il ne voulait plus vivre sur l'argent que lui donnait ses parents. Il voulait être indépendant.

« Et l'argent de ta femme ? »

Encore trop tôt pour lui dire, peut-être. Elle allait être troublée, elle risquait de s'envoler à nouveau et il perdrait cette famille si magnifique. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui annoncer.

« Ethan dort longtemps. » Eluda Drago.

Hermione sourit.

« Il est juste derrière toi. »

Le regard encore ensommeillé, le petit garçon, son lapin en peluche à la main, se frottait les yeux dans l'embrassure de la porte.

.

.

Drago toqua à la porte. C'était la dixième fois qu'il venait chez Hermione ce mois-ci. C'est Ethan qui lui ouvrit la porte.

« Salut, bonhomme. »

Drago attrapa le petit garçon et le prit dans ses bras.

« Drago, z'ai un nouveau zouet ! »

Ethan lui montra fièrement l'objet qu'il tenait serré entre ses doigts dodus.

« Maman a dit que c'est comme papa. »

Drago sourit. Un nimbus 2001 miniature.

.

.

« Maman. Dit Ethan en regardant Hermione dans les yeux alors qu'il tenait la gazette du sorcier entre ses petites mains.

-Oui mon chéri ?

-Drago, c'est papa. » Dit Ethan en pointant la photo de Drago dans le journal, comme pour illustrer ses propos.

Hermione aurait pu être étonnée, mais elle ne le fut pas. Son fils était très perspicace. C'était un don.

« Oui, c'est ton papa. »

.

.

Hermione ouvrit la porte avant qu'il ait le temps de frapper. Il était très ponctuel et régulier.

« Il est au lit ? »

Hermione hocha silencieusement la tête et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Drago entra et elle lui saisit la main, faisant un geste discret en direction du salon. Ethan était couché sur le canapé, son lapin en peluche serré contre lui. Il semblait dormir profondément. Elle désigna l'escalier d'un mouvement de tête, invitant Drago à la suivre.

.

Cette situation était étrange. Ils étaient installés tous les deux dans une chambre d'enfant, décorée de balais et de jeux magiques en tout genre. Drago s'assit maladroitement sur le lit d'Ethan tandis qu'Hermione prenait une petite chaise en bois.

« Tu… Tu le trouves comment ?

-Il est génial. Dit Drago, espérant que sa voix ne tremblait pas trop. Il est comme je l'imaginais. »

Hermione baissa doucement la tête. Ils n'avaient encore jamais abordé le sujet et Drago n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup réfléchir pour deviner la raison de cela.

« Je sais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit. Je ne t'en veux pas, Hermione. »

Elle releva les yeux. Elle pleurait presque. Il se leva d'un coup. S'approcha. S'agenouilla devant elle.

Ses doigts se mirent à courir sur son visage, caressant ses joues, son front, son menton, cueillant les larmes qui coulaient subitement de ses yeux. Il parcouru ses lèvres salées. Son cœur se serra. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot.

« Je ne voulais pas vous priver l'un de l'autre. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu t'enfuies et qu'il ne te rencontre jamais. »

Il l'attira contre lui d'un geste presque autoritaire. Son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu'il voulut l'arracher. Il ne voulait pas que ses sentiments transparaissent. Il voulait qu'il se taise.

Elle s'agrippa à lui, fourrant sa tête contre son épaule. Il glissa sa main sous son visage, la forçant à relever le menton. Lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, il sentit qu'elle le serrait un peu plus fort.

« Tu as fait le bon choix Hermione, merci. »

Elle desserra un peu son étreinte. Sa main remonta dans les cheveux de Drago. Ses yeux rouges, humides, le fixait. Son inquiétude transparaissait encore sur ses traits crispés. Et pourtant… Elle était magnifique. Il pouvait ressentir sa folle détresse d'ici.

Il sentait aussi qu'elle désirait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû souhaiter. Elle approcha son visage du sien, timidement.

Mais il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Il ne voulait pas l'embrasser là, maintenant, alors que ses lèvres étaient encore pleine du sel de ses larmes et qu'elle était si vulnérable. Il ne la voulait pas faible. Il voulait que la lionne, le phénix le choisisse.

Il enleva ses bras. Le froid l'envahit. Elle détourna la tête, surprise et honteuse. Une dernière larme coula sur sa joue.

« Je crois qu'Ethan est réveillé. » Dit Drago en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Hermione se releva et épousseta sa jupe.

« Il l'est sans doute. »

Drago ne perçu pas l'amertume qui perçait dans sa voix. Pourtant, sur sa langue, Hermione gardait le goût acide de l'infidélité qu'elle avait failli commettre.

.

.

Hermione ouvrit la porte avant qu'il frappe, encore une fois.

Il se pencha vers elle, la saisit par la taille et la serra contre lui. Sa poitrine s'écrasa contre son torse.

Elle sursauta. Drago lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Ethan ne sera pas surpris que je fasse la même chose avec lui si je le fais avec toi. »

Elle ne dit rien. Il sentit qu'elle mourrait d'envie de le repousser. Pourtant, elle glissa sa tête dans son cou. Son parfum lui fit perdre la tête. Il posa doucement son nez dans ses cheveux, appréciant leur douceur.

Elle le lâcha subitement, se recula de quelques pas et évitant son regard, se faufila jusqu'au salon, le laissant seul avec Ethan.

.

.

Il la prenait dans ses bras à chaque fois désormais, même lorsqu'Ethan dormait encore. Il n'osait pas rompre le fragile équilibre qui existait entre eux. S'il arrêtait, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, elle ne se laisserait plus approcher.

Elle venait d'elle-même maintenant. Elle évitait son regard et se blottissait contre lui. Il la serrait de plus en plus fort. Elle se collait tant à lui que leurs peaux se frottaient, se caressaient. Il plongeait son visage dans son cou et fermait les yeux. Il luttait contre l'envie sourde d'embrasser sa peau, de la lécher. Il glissait ses bras derrière elle et parcourait presque imperceptiblement son dos.

Il sentait qu'elle se raidissait parfois.

Un jour, elle murmura : « Seamus » et elle le lâcha brusquement.

Ce jour-là, il pleuvait et il partit presque aussitôt, prétextant un rendez-vous important.

Il attrapa un rhume et ne vint pas pendant une semaine. Il sentit à cet instant que tout son corps les réclamait tous les deux. Hermione et Ethan. Le manque était insupportable. Il les aimait tant.

.

.

Lorsqu'il revint, elle attrapa sa main puis l'attira brusquement contre elle.

« Ne pars plus.

-J'étais malade. Tu n'as pas eu mon hibou ?

-Si. »

Elle tremblait, le regard fuyant. Il l'avait abandonnée une fois. Elle pensait qu'il allait le refaire.

Il la saisit violemment, entra dans la maison et referma la porte. Il la plaqua contre le mur, attrapa son visage entre ses mains.

« Je ne partirai plus jamais. J'en ferais un serment inviolable. Fais-moi confiance. »

Elle le regarda avec émotion.

Par Merlin, ses yeux.

Il s'approchait trop près d'elle, il le savait… Mais sa bouche l'appelait depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant et il avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à cette attirance désespérante. Elle semblait attendre qu'il passe à l'acte.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

Posa ses mains sur son torse.

Et le repoussa doucement en arrière.

« Je suis mariée. »

Il balança son poing dans le mur et le retint au dernier moment. Le mur trembla légèrement.

« Tu l'es aussi. »

Il se retourna pour ne pas voir son visage. Inspira. Expira.

« Ethan est réveillé ? »

.

.

Drago frappa à la porte.

Seamus Finnigan lui ouvrit, Ethan dans les bras.

Le cœur de Drago s'arrêta brusquement, puis reprit avec un rythme effréné.

« Drago ! » S'écria Ethan en tendant les bras vers lui.

Seamus le retint en arrière, le regard soupçonneux. Ethan se tortilla comme un ver pour s'échapper.

Non, non. Hermione et Ethan n'étaient pas la famille de Drago. Ils étaient la famille de Seamus.

« Hermione, tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Elle arriva dans l'embrassure de la porte, étonnée, portant un short trop court surmonté d'un large tablier de cuisine. La petite famille parfaite. SA famille. Non. La famille de Seamus. Son fils et la femme qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'aimer avec ce… Ce mec.

« J'ai invité Drago au barbecue, ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard d'excuses. Elle avait oublié de le prévenir, il le savait. C'était son jour de passage habituel. Visiblement, elle avait prévu une autre activité et n'avait pas pris la peine de l'en informer. Peut-être voulait-elle lui faire comprendre que les choses seraient différentes, maintenant.

Seamus posa Ethan par terre. Le petit garçon attrapa la main de Drago et le tira vers lui.

« Tu viens zouer, Drago ?

-Tu connais bien mon fils. Dit lentement Seamus.

-Tout le monde le connait. Répondit Drago en suivant le petit garçon. Il est aussi sociable que sa mère. »

.

Drago était entouré des amis d'Hermione. Il entretenait des relations cordiales avec Harry et Ron, ce qui lui évitait de se sentir comme une pièce rapportée.

Elle souriait, riait, apportait des plats multiples dont il ignorait le goût. Parfois, elle remuait la tête et son parfum parvenait aux narines de Drago. Elle était idyllique.

« Comment vas-tu, Drago ? Embraya Harry.

-Bien. Et toi ?

-Ça va. Et Astoria ? »

Il regarda Hermione. Ses cheveux qui volaient autour de son visage. Seamus qui posait sa main sur sa taille et l'embrassait dans le cou. Son cœur se serra au point de voler en éclats.

« Je ne sais pas. Nous sommes divorcés officiellement depuis un mois. »

Brusquement, le silence pesant qui suivit sa déclaration fut trop lourd à porter. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, bouleversée. Pourtant elle ne fit rien. Pas un geste. Elle ne prononça pas un mot.

Il se leva. C'était trop dur. Il partit.

.

.

Les deux fois suivantes, Drago et Hermione firent comme si de rien n'était. Il la serra dans ses bras et sentit qu'elle était tendue.

Il comprit qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix. Il n'aurait pas dû le dire. Elle ne lâcherait jamais ce qu'elle avait de toute façon.

Elle ne serait jamais à lui.

.

.

« Je viendrais moins souvent maintenant. »

Elle le regarda d'un air choqué, se reculant d'un coup. Il la plaqua contre lui.

« Je ne veux pas perturber Ethan. Je ne veux pas te gêner. »

Elle le gifla.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, impassible bien qu'il eut soudainement envie de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en l'embrassant violemment.

« Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as dit pour Astoria ? On n'aurait pu rester… »

Ses mots se perdirent dans les airs.

« Rester amis, toi et moi ? J'aurai pu rester l'oncle lointain d'Ethan et toi la femme de cet homme qui croit être son père ? »

Elle savait sans doute qu'elle disait des choses absurdes mais elle ne voulait pas le voir partir. Cela le fit sourire.

« Je ne veux plus être lâche. »

Il saisit son bras. Embrassa ses doigts, son poignet.

Elle retira sa main. La glissa dans ses cheveux. L'embrassa passionnément.

Ses lèvres, sa chaleur, son odeur, sa douceur. Tout l'envahit violemment, comme un feu d'artifices dans son ventre. Le bonheur avait un prénom. Hermione.

Il pleurait. Il voulait retenir ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas paraitre faible. Pourtant une larme unique franchit la barrière qu'il avait soigneusement barricadée. Il n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis si longtemps. Il mourrait pour revivre encore et encore cet instant.

Puis les rôles s'inversèrent. Elle embrassa la goutte d'eau salée puis se détourna.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle le poussa un peu. Il trébucha, fit deux pas en arrière, se retrouva dehors.

« Au revoir, Drago. »

.

Tout sembla se mouvoir au ralenti. L'univers se brouilla. Elle ne voulait pas de lui. Pourtant, debout devant la porte, il ne pouvait bouger. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu lui échappait.

Au bout d'un long moment, il parvint à faire un mouvement, puis un autre. Comme un zombie, il quitta le jardin des Finnigan. Seamus, Hermione et Ethan Finnigan.

Son corps s'effondra. Son cœur se brisa. Il comprit à quel point il l'avait blessée lorsqu'il l'avait quittée. Et il le regrettait tant qu'il donnerait toutes les dernières années de sa vie pour effacer cette décision.

Il aurait tant aimé vivre sa vie avec eux. La voir sourire le matin au réveil, entendre les pas d'Ethan dans l'escalier, l'écouter parler, jouer avec lui, emmener Hermione et son fils en vacances… Il aurait tout donné pour elle, tout.

.

« Non, papa, ne pars pas ! »

Les petits pas dans les graviers de l'allée. Les toutes petites mains qui saisissent son bras. Et les larmes. Celles d'un enfant.

Comment savait-il ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Drago prit Ethan contre lui, se leva difficilement.

« Papa… » Dit doucement Ethan en posant sa tête sur son épaule, le souffle entrecoupé de sanglots.

Les choses devenaient de plus en plus difficiles.

« Allons bonhomme, tu sais que ton papa ce n'est pas moi. »

Le regard gris. Le sien. Blessé. Les larmes. La colère. Le mensonge.

Il le reposa doucement par terre et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Ethan. Son fils. Une part de lui. Jamais il ne cesserait de l'aimer. Lui et sa mère resterait à jamais gravés en lui. Un tatouage au fer rouge.

« Il faut que je parte, Ethan. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne pense pas à toi. Ni que je ne t'aime pas. Je t'aime très fort et j'aime fort ta maman.

-Pourquoi alors tu ne restes pas avec nous ? Demanda le petit garçon, secoué de sanglots. Moi je veux que tu restes ! »

Il soupira doucement. Il avait l'impression d'être vieux, très vieux.

« Parce que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. »

Il se leva brusquement.

« Papa… »

Ethan se remettait à pleurer, essayant d'attraper le short de Drago entre ses doigts. Drago lui tourna le dos. Jamais il n'avait autant souffert. Jamais.

Il sortit sa baguette pour transplaner, le souffle court. L'air lui manquait. Il savait que plus jamais il ne devait les revoir. Pour qu'Ethan puisse grandir sereinement et l'oublier. Peut-être qu'un jour, dans quelques années, leurs regards se croiseraient sur le chemin de traverse. Car oui, Drago irait tous les ans sur le quai observer le départ de son fils pour l'école dans laquelle il avait rencontré cette femme… _La_ femme.

Mais il devait disparaître.

Ce fût la décision la plus difficile de toute sa vie.

.

Il inspira difficilement et s'apprêta à partir. Une main ferme l'empêcha d'agiter le bout de bois.

« Tu n'es plus un lâche. »

Elle était là, serrant son poignet entre ses doigts.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Elle fondit en larmes. Elle tira sur son tee-shirt moldu. L'attira contre elle. Il lâcha sa baguette pour la prendre contre lui. Il l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime. »

Qui des deux l'avait dit en premier ?

Cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

Drago se pencha pour attraper Ethan et le serrer contre lui à son tour.

Maintenant, il pouvait mourir.

.

.

Seamus ne prit pas trop mal la nouvelle. Il demanda simplement à voir Ethan de temps en temps. Permission qui lui fut accordée. Il souffrait plus de perdre son titre de père que de quitter Hermione.

Astoria se maria avec Théodore Nott. Hermione épousa Drago Malefoy. Ethan changea de nom. Hermione et Drago était si amoureux que Ethan eut une petite sœur. Amanda.

Le reste… Une histoire banale. Une petite famille comme tous les autres.

Le destin… La roulette Russe… Parfois il suffit d'une flamme pour brûler un parcours déjà écrit. Il suffit d'un battement de cœur pour réécrire l'histoire. Et leurs deux âmes s'aimaient bien trop fort pour ne pas changer complétement le cours des choses.


End file.
